


Take me home

by Sonofashepard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Street Racing, Angst, Cars, Eren's pretty much a shit head, Erwin's a police officer, Fluff, Hange is apart of Levi's Mechanics crew, I can tag just about anything, I hope so cuz that's kinda what I'm doing, Isn't that normal though?, Levi's a dick, Levi's stupidly okay with Eren being stupidly cheesy, Like Mikasa, M/M, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Slow Build, Street Racer!Levi, Street racer!Eren, Ymirs awesome, and Connie, and Jean - Freeform, and Sasha - Freeform, and armin, and marco, does this story get more veiws if I tag everything and anything, enough tags, i really don't know what else to tag, i'm stupid, other characters to be added - Freeform, so is Levi's squad, some members from the 104th are Eren's Mechanics crew, this is pretty stupid. tag wise, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofashepard/pseuds/Sonofashepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, a nineteen year old drop out, is a newb when it comes to street racing. His crew, a jumble of old friends that seemed interested enough, are determined to get Eren to the top, despite his lack of confidence.<br/>Levi, on the other hand, is the champion of street racing.<br/>The first problem?<br/>They hate eachother the second they meet at the line.<br/>The second problem?<br/>Both crews absolutely love the idea of their racers in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! That summary kinda sucked? right? Yeah well haha, I suck at summaries. Let's get this over with, alright.
> 
> PS I posted this chapter by accident before it was finished, and it was EXTREMELY SHORT! but now its finished!!! So, yeah! Please read the rest of the chapter!

Levi's stomach dropped, corresponding to the humming of the engine. His hands were pressed flat against the door and middle console. His jaw was clenched tight, his eyes wide. He felt his heart stammer as the whistle of an oncoming train mixed with the sirens of the officers racing close behind. 

"Eren." Levi choked out, his gray eyes darting over to meet green orbs. The fire that shown in Eren's eyes blazed Levi to the core, causing him to shiver in fear. He watched the tanned hand grip the clutch, the smile on Eren's face appearing in the corner of his vision. Levi took in a deep breath, silently sealing his death wish. 

The engine began its high pitched protests, and Eren's hand immediately pushed the stick down, the deep hum replacing the high. Eren's eyes flicked over to Levi's, meeting for a split second before reconnecting to the road. Levi watched the headlight of the train go nearer, the screeching blare of its whistle rattling Levi's eardrums. Seconds later, the light was drilling into his cornia's, blinding him as the rattle of the tracks racked his entire body. 

* * *

 Levi yawned, stretching his arms above his head, the blanket falling from his shoulders as he sat up, the cool air pressing against his toned body. He swung his feet off the bed, his feet pressing against the warm carpet. He grabbed the cup of cold water sitting on his night stand, taking a few sips, and standing up. He strode from his room, his baggy grey sweats hanging on his hips loosely, his hair tossled and partially in his eyes. 

 

 Petra smiled up at him over her cup of hot, steaming coffee, her other hand occupied with a single sheet of paper. Gunther sat across from her, humming a good morning into his identical cup. 

Levi filled up his own mug before taking a seat next to Petra. 

"alright, spill it." He stated, giving her a knowing look before she could protest. Huffing a sigh, she passed over the paper she had been reading. It was a flier.

"I got it from the normal place." She smirked, watching Levi's silver orbs light up slightly. He quickly read over the bold, graphical designed lettering, before setting the flier down, face up. 

"You want me to race again?" He asked. It had been at least a year since the last time he had raced, and even the thought of reentering made his heart race. 

"We all want you to." Petra spoke sweetly, her words tinged with care. "Every last one of us. Even the brat, Olou." She gave him a knowing smile, and Levi sighed.

"I know... Hange bugs me nonstop about it... But.. You know what ha-" Petra cut him off by placing a finger over his lips.

"Listen." Her voice had become stern. "We all know what happened last time. It was a terrible accident, but it wasn't your fault." Her face softened. "It won't happen again. We've all improved on our skills. There's no way any car you get into will end up the same." She smiled almost sympathetically. "Levi. You love racing. With your heart and soul. You haven't been happy since. And I know the whole incident plays a part on your emotions, but everyone on the crew thinks you need to start racing again." Gunther grunted in agreement, not having to say anything. "For the sake of the team." Levi sighed, obviously defeated.

"If you can promise me, that I'll never have to go through the same events, then I'll do it." Petra gave him a determined nod. 

"No way in hell would any of us ever let that happen." Levi let a ghost of a smile tug at his lips.

"Then I'll race again. Call Eld and Olou." Gunther cheered, standing up and leaving the room. Petra placed a hand on Levi's shoulder before following him. After he was sure they had both left the house to collect the other two members, Levi let go of the breath he had been holding, and his shoulders slouched. 

"I won't let it happen again..." He whispered to himself, placing his elbows on the table, and his forehead on his palms. 

* * *

 

"EREN!" A flash of brown hair was seen as he tumbled out of bed, shrieking out at the stern yelling of his sister. "EREN!" He stumbled around on the floor, shooting to his feet and almost knocking over his lamp as he tripped, the blankets still wrapped around his legs. He groaned in pain, yelping as he door swung open, the handle slamming against the wall. "Why is that horse faced bastard out in our lawn in that dangerous metal death machine I DEMANDED that you got rid of?" Her tone was deathly low, causing Eren to shrink back in fear. His eyes did light up when he realized what she was talking about.

"I can't get rid of my baby, Mikasa!" Eren argued, working at the blankets around his ankles. He took a deep breath, realizing he was already in the dog house, he let the story flow from his lips. "Last week when you told me to get rid of the car, I pretended I did, taking it to Jean's and Marco's and begging them to keep it there for at least a week. Yesterday Marco called saying Jean was going to kill himself unless I took it back, so I had Marco tell Jean to bring it over today." He flinched away when Mikasa growled. "Listen, I can't get a real job, and your job is minimum wage. If you think about it, this is the only way we can afford this place and still be able to eat on a regular basis."

"I wouldn't be so against it if you actually won something once in a while." She deadpanned, and Eren felt his entire logical argument go down the drain.

"All I need is practice.." He mumbled, finally standing up, free from his sheeted prison. "get out, I'm getting dressed." He shot her a glare, and she shrugged, almost shining in gloating. 

 

Five minutes later, Eren ran out of the front door, yelling back towards the window as he jogged to the sleek, black Camaro that was parked on the curb. Jean smirked, a sharp canine poking out under his top lip. Eren grinned back. His car was the only thing that brought the two boys away from yelling, cursing, and trying at eachother's throats. 

Jean stepped out of the driver side, knowing his own limits. "Get in, we're going to Armin's." Eren's grin grew as he slid over the top of the hood, climbing in as Jean raced around the trunk, swinging the passenger door open and jumping in.

"Did you already get the others?" Eren gleamed, and Jean just nodded. Eren's foot pressed against the gas, the engine revving several times before he shifted out of neutral, the car's tires pealing out as he whipped off of the curb, tearing down the road away from the small house. Jean let out a whoop, hanging his hand out the window. 

"Back in business, baby!" He yelled out to the world, and Eren let out a throaty laugh, basking in the pure speed, the beautiful rumble of the engine, and the humming of the tires against asphalt. He had missed the thrill far too much.

 

 

It had taken three weeks to prep and polish his baby, but the crew had done it. Eren couldn't stop smiling. 

"Eren, you might wanna come see this." Marco called from the kitchen, his voice traveling through the open door leading out to the garage. 

"What is it?" He asked, walking through the door and peering in on the boy who sat at the computer. Connie sat across from him, his arm slung over the back of the chair beside him, which was occupied by Sasha. Jean had entered the kitchen from the living room, leaning against the frame, his arms crossed. Armin stood slightly behind him. 

"It's pretty important. You remember that one guy that got you INTO the idea of street racing?" Eren's green orbs lit up in admiration. 

"Of course I do, Levi was the best." Eren replied, and Jean scuffed.

"Well, okay. But didn't he quit after some accident that killed some of his crew?" Connie raised his eyebrows, along with Sasha. Of course, those two didn't know, being they had joined the crew a few months AFTER Levi had said he was done. 

Marco nodded. "Yes, that's true." He smiled. "But, it says here that Levi's racing in Underground." The entire room was silent, aside from Eren's choking. 

"H-He.. W-Wha-" 

"What Eren's trying to get to is: What do you mean he's racing in Underground? That's outrageous! YOu'd think he'd start in the lower classes then just jumping straight to the high ups." Armin cut in, and Eren flashed him a thankful look before coughing and standing straight. 

"I don't know what his intentions are." Marco shrugged. "But Underground isn't for another month." Marco let out a breath. "He's also participating in smaller races, no doubt, but not many." Eren strode over, turning the laptop towards him, his eyes scanning the page before his jaw dropped. 

"Oh My god.." He whispered, and Jean stood straight. 

"What is it?" Eren stayed quiet.

"Well?" Marco asked, tilting his head.

"He.." Eren started.

"Well!?" Connie and Sasha stated together, growing anxiously impatient. 

"Oh spit it out already!" Armin hollered, gaining a look from Jean.

"He's racing in the Corner Venue." Eren swallowed. "That's the race I've been practicing for for the past three weeks." He finished in a whisper, but everyone in the room had heard him, all their jaws dropping at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance for the short snippets of back and forth between boys. But its not in any intense action yet, so I haven't much to write. There will be longer sections of P.O.V's later on, possibly full chapters of a single persons. Anyway, enjoy this 1:30 writing period.  
> (Chapters are promised to be longer in the future)

Eren lifted his head off the counter, Marco calling for him from the living room, saying something about a phone call, waking him from his weak slumber. 

"Who is it?" He grumbled out, tipping out of the stool he was hunched over it and stumbling into the living room, towards the freckled boy with a home phone in his right hand, a sympathetic smile plastered on his face.

"Take a wild guess." Jean, who had been lounging on the couch, mumbled out, his face buried in a throw pillow, muffling his words. Eren sighed, taking the phone from Marco's outstretched hand. 

"Eren." 

"Mikasa."

"When are you coming home?" 

"Soon enough. I might stay over." Jean groaned in protest, flipping onto his back in a feeble attempt to not roll onto the floor. Marco shot him a glare. 

"I need to talk to you."

"You're talking to me right now." Eren let out an exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes to the roof.

"In person."

"If you plan to tell me to get rid of my baby, then I'm not coming home."

"I'll tell Armin to kick you out."

"How do you know I'm not at Jean's?"

"Armin already called me." Mikasa deadpanned.

"That bastard." Eren heard a muffled call from Armin's office, which sounded oddly like the word 'guilty.' 

"It's not about getting rid of your car." Mikasa sighed, and the line went dead. Eren slowly hung up the phone on the receiver, running a hand threw his already tossled hair. 

"You should probably get home." Marco offered. "She only ever sounds like that when she's really concerned."

"Or angry." Jean pitched it.

"Oh, I love it how you guys know my sister better than I do." Eren sent glares at both boys individually, before sighing in defeat. "You guys are right.." He took a deep breath, accepted the sorry smile from Marco, and slowly retreated to the door. "Wish me luck?" He joked half heartedly.

"Yeah, because that will help with that sister of yours." Jean deadpanned, and Eren left the house in a fast pace, walking to the car that he had left in the drive way when he had come back from his normal run earlier that day. He unlocked the driver door, sliding in and relaxing as the purr of the engine loosened his nerves.

* * *

 

"Levi, are you even listening to me?" Hange's voice barreled through Levi's day dream, slashing through the images of beautiful cars lined up at a painted line, street lights the only thing illuminating the track. 

"Hmm?" He let out a hum, his gray irises darting to meet angry hazels. 

"What I was saying, was if you knew what car you were going to use." Levi just shrugged, already knowing there was no time to actually reply before zhe started shooting suggestions. And, right on queue, zhe did. "I would suggest using the Mustang. This is a drag race, ran up immediately with a sprint, then ended with a drift." zhe rested her cheek on zher palm, her mouth quirked to the side as zhe made the face zhe always did when thinking. Levi looked up, automatically interested. 

"Which one? I have two." He blinked. "Red's steering is off." He stated, looking back at the brown wood of the dining table, which was littered with maps, blueprints, and random sheets and fliers. 

"I was thinking Green." Hange sighed out, sleep getting to zher body, zher entire figure slumped forward, zher voice airy and ill-focused. Levi nodded, yawning. 

"You're right as always." He closed his eyes, lowering his forehead to his crossed arms, basking in the darkness it brought. Hange let out a grunt, zher face smacking onto the table as zher arm gave out. If Levi hadn't known Hange for over ten some years, the sudden noise would have caused him to jump. But, he was used to it, and the sounds of zher steady breathing, mixed with the occasional snore, let him in on the fact that zhe was out like a light, and wouldn't be awake until the sun was far over the horizon once again. 

Sighing, Levi forced his body up, trudging to his room slowly, his hand steady on the wall to prevent him from running into it. He palmed open the door, yanking his green tee over his shoulders, tossed it into the basket, and quickly replaced his jeans with sweats. He crawled into his queen sized bed, falling asleep the second his eyes closed. 

 

* * *

 

"I want in." Mikasa repeated, watching Eren with trained eyes as he blinked several more times, his jaw unhinged and hanging loosely as he stared at his adopted sister. "Eren, did you hear me?" She asked, silently debating on whether or not slapping him would help him hear her better. Eren quickly shook his head back and forth, his hair flopping around his forehead and ears. He nodded.

"Yeah, I heard you... I'm still deciding whether or not I'm still sleeping on Armin's bar." He flashed a half smile, his mind reeling at the thoughts of having Mikasa on his crew. She smiled slightly, her eyes falling to the floor. "So you want in? What do you have to give?" Eren asked, in a business tone, even though he had already made up his mind to have her working with him, instead of against him. Mikasa stayed silent, her empty fork pushing the remaining veggies around her plate. Eren had completely forgotten they had been eating.

"When I was younger, before my parents died, my father was big in cars." Eren's jaw loosened once more. "He taught me a few things, how to drive a stick, fix an engine, normal things like that." She stabbed a greenbean.

"That would have been normal, if you were older than ten." Eren shot out, amazed. "Why did you keep this from me?!" He almost shouted, his brain working in full speed. "And why would you want me to get rid of my car?" He threw out, demanding an answer. 

"It's dangerous, that's why." She fired back, glaring at him. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you getting the ideas you're getting now." She practically snarled. 

"How do you know my ideas?" Eren defended.

"I can practically see the smoke coming out of your ears." And with that comment, the argument was over and the tense atmosphere was filled with laughter. 

 

Two days before the race. Eren's entire body was pumped, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sit still. Armin, with the help of the newly acquired Mikasa, made sure everything was in order with the car, while Jean, Marco, Connie, and Eren went over the skills, track, and routine for the umpteenth time, Sasha out getting lunch. 

"This is the turn that you always take too hard, Eren." Marco pointed out, his index tracing the thin street on the map.

"You need to release the clutch, let off the gas and twist the wheel. Instead of just applying the break." Connie added, looking into the green orbs with a bright smile. 

Connie was always the most helpful when it came to the final few days. Even though he never dared to actually race, he was always there with great tips, which Eren decided to blame on the video games he always played. He was almost always just as pumped as Eren himself when the races grew nearer. 

"Alright." Eren agreed, making mental note on the advice. 

"Also, tonight you need to go to the track, the one at the very end of town, and work on your drift. you're seemingly lacking in that slightly." Jean put in, his eyebrows knitted in concentration. 

"Will do, horseface." Eren threw in a smile when Jean looked up with fiery eyes.

"We all know you have your drift down. You've always been good with shifting. You lack in drafting skills, though." Marco stated, his eyes still on the map. "It's a straight away, so you'll need to use the back lash to your advantage, Eren. I know you get frightened about running into someone, but you won't win unless you draft." Eren nodded, his jaw clenching at the idea of getting so close to the rear end of a speeding car. 

"Your sprinting skills are perfectly fine, so you're A.O.K with all that." Connie shot him a smile. 

"I'm back!" Sasha called from the front door, Connie jumping up immediately to assist her with the large amount of food she had brought back. 

"If we didn't already know our own eating habits, we'd assume you were feeding an army!" Marco joked, getting up and clearing off the table as Connie and Sasha dumped the food on the kitchen table, grinning from ear to ear like Cheshire cats as they stared down at the newly acquired food. Jean smirked, raising to get drinks, as Eren quickly called to the two mechanics in the garage. 

They were like a family. A funky, out of place, illegal, dysfunctional family. And honestly, Eren couldn't hope for anything more. He was comfortable, and loved every one of them, even horseface. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Three... Two.." He counted down, and Eren's heart pumped in his throat. He had always been bad at the exit, his wheel was slightly jerky when he did so. "one." the number echoed in his ears, everything around him slowing as he twisted the wheel ever so gently. "punch it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to racing!!  
> I'm not really good with action scenes, so this might possibly suck :/ oops. But I tried so here you go!!

Eren stood quietly, his nerves on fire throughout his body, making him fidgety and wide awake. The six members of the crew sat talking in hushed tones, the mood setting in on the small group as the hours ticked by, the sun lowering past the horizon, the races growing closer and closer as each minute passed by. 

"Eren, you need to calm down." Marco offered, watching the boy twitch and fidget under pressure. 

"I'm trying.." He mumbled back, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter,  closing his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing. 

"Eren." Mikasa directed, looking into his eyes with blank blues. "You're going to win." She deadpanned, before her lips twitching into a smile. Eren only saw it for a second before Mikasa tugged her red scarf over her mouth. 

"Thanks." Eren muttered, smiling slightly at the words. Mikasa rarely ever said anything positive when it came to the things he did.

"Yeah. You'll do great." Connie threw it, smiling widely. "And hey, you get to meet THE Levi!" He cheered. Mikasa glared at Connie, and he shrank back.

"Who's Levi?" She snarled, and the room stayed quiet. She glared at Marco, who smiled pathetically. 

"He's a famous street racer who's back in the races." He managed to say without stuttering. Eren sighed. 

"What's the matter?" He directed at Mikasa and she shrugged. "I don't even know him. It's just cool to have someone street famous to be next to me in the races." he lied easily, throwing in a half smile. 

"Hey, it's time to get going." Jean stated, tilting his head back towards the analog clock above Armin's fridge. Eren smiled, his heart fluttering at the thought of racing against his idol. 

"Who's riding with me?" He asked, already knowing there was only one person who could tolerate his driving, and that was Jean. 

* * *

 

Levi turned the wheel slowly, applying his foot to the brake as he entered the street. Lights, throbbing music, and pumped up people packed the streets. One by one they moved aside as Levi drove towards the start up, multiple people cheered his name, fist pumping or cat calling. Hange sat beside him, bouncing slightly in zher seat and waving eagerly as they passed the jumble of young adults. 

"Hey, Levi, you made it yet?" Petra's voice filled Levi's ear, bringing the ghost of a smile back to his lips. 

"Yeah, just pulled in Petra." He replied, turning again and pulling towards the line up. Like always, he was the last car to pull in, taking his spot on the far left of the four car line up. "just pulled up. Race will start soon. You know your job." He commented, earning a grunt in reply. "Calling out, reply." He ordered. Quickly, he had Eld, Olou, Gunther and Petra call to him as if Levi was taking roll call. 

"There's the starter!" Hange practically shouted, bouncing forward and pointing. 

"That's also your queue to get out of the car." Levi deadpanned, shooting a look towards zher as she pouted. 

"When are you ever going to let me ride with you?" She whined, reaching for the handle. 

"When it's not against the rules." He mumbled, focusing on the track ahead. 

"OH WHO'S THAT CUTIE!?" Hange practically screamed, zher door open and zher eyes wide as zhe stared at the younger boy, who Levi had classified as a kid with just one glance. He was seated in a black Camaro with a gold lining, his own eyes blown wide, his cheeks red as he stared into Levi's car, his window rolled down. Hange let out a barking laughter as zhe hopped out of the car, sauntering off towards the large crowd, which was still growing slowly as the girl up front held up the white flag, signalling for each drivers attention. 

Levi kept his gaze locked with the green fire across from him, a frown growing deep into his face when the kid smiled, his teeth poking out from under his pink lips. Levi felt his stomach lurch when the boy winked, turning his head back to the girl up front. Levi grunted, focusing forward as well. 

The girl up front wore skimpy clothing, a skirt that barely passed her crotch, a top that looked more like a bra with no straps. She held up the white flag, looking to the almost identical girl on the other side of the street, holding another flag like her's. She raised her flag in unison to the other, waving it back and forth three times before crouching forward, Levi's blood flowing through his veins as he slammed the clutch down, the roaring of the other three car engines beating through his eardrums, fueling his blood to boil as he slammed his foot down, everything moving in slow motion as all four cars shot forward, Levi immediately pulling forward, the mystery boy in the black Camaro tailing him closely. 

Levi grunted, shifting down as his engine hummed, his eyes narrowing further as he pushed his foot down against the pedal, pushing forward. He snarled to himself when the Camaro did the same. 

"Dammit.." He growled, watching the black hood pull up parallel to his green one. His grey irises flicked over, connecting once again with the large, bright green orbs which were staring at him. He curled his lips down, frowning at him as he gunned the engine, ignoring the almost painful throb of his heart as he tore forward, passing the brat with ease. 

* * *

 

Eren inwardly cursed, gripping his wheel tighter as he turned his attention back to the road, taking a deep breath as his eyes trained on the painted white line infront of him. He watched Levi's taillights, taking a deep breath as he turned his wheel slightly, his car exhilarating the second he was behind the green mustang.

"There we go Eren!" Armin cheered from the headset, Jean and Connie echoing in the background. "Keep it steady, I'll let you in on when you need to pull out and drop to the next gear. For now, ride it out as long as you can. You're getting closer to the finish, but you have enough time to gain more speed and pass with ease." Armin went on, faint computer clicks sounding in the earpiece as he typed something away into the computer. 

"Alright, coconut. I'll keep that in mind." Eren joked, smirking to himself. 

"You need to pull out in about...." Armin paused. "Three... Two.." He counted down, and Eren's heart pumped in his throat. He had always been bad at the exit, his wheel was slightly jerky when he did so. "one." the number echoed in his ears, everything around him slowing as he twisted the wheel ever so gently. "punch it." the words were whispers in his head, but he heard them loud and clear. His foot slammed down on the gas, his palm pushing against the clutch. 

His eyes lingered on the man in the car he passed, and for a single second he felt as if he were drowning in silver. Focusing back on the road, everything returning to normal speed around him, he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, ears ringing with cheers and cat calls from his crew members. Even Mikasa had joined in, fueling Eren's smile that seemed to be ripping his face in half. 

The front bumper crossed over the line, and Eren couldn't believe it when his friends grew even louder, almost busting his eardrums in a triumphant holler. Eren applied the break, turning the wheel as he drifted to a stop, people running to greet his car with cat calls and cheers. His green orbs darted to the green car pulled off farther away, and even though he couldn't see through the tinted front glass, he could feel the piercing gaze of the man with a broken record.

 

Eren quickly collected his reward, leaning against his car as the announcer called for a breather. Jean had reappeared next to him, the biggest smile chalked on, his eyes lit with pure thrill. 

"Man you were amazing!" Jean hollered over the pounding thrill. 

"Thanks. That's the first compliment you've ever given me, horseface." Eren smirked. 

"Hopefully it won't be the last!" Jean ignored the name calling, chuckling under his breath in a clearly happy mood. "You ready for the sprint man? There's no doubt that you're nervous about that. And going up against a now defeated Levi is something I would shit my pants just thinking about it." 

"That's where we differ, my hoofed friend. I, do not shy away from extremely tempered men who can run a stick." He winked, making his innuendo more obvious, and Jean groaned. 

"You disgust me man." Jean laughed, punching Eren softly in the shoulder, before his back straightened and he froze. 

"Yo, man, what-"

"You." A cold, demanding voice sounded off from in front of the two, and Eren turned his head slowly. Standing with his arms crossed and his hip slightly cocked to the side in a sassy way, was Levi Fucking Ackerman. His silver eyes burned holes into Eren's, making him completely forget the fact that the man was eight inches shorter than him. 

"W-What?" Eren choked out, his eyes blowing wide at the look on the Raven's face. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He snarled, stepping forward. Out of the corner of his eye, Eren could see the death glare Jean was sending him. 'don't say something sarcastic' the look said. 'don't say anything.' the look said. 'don't DO anything' the look said. Oops.

"Obviously not the short, asshole of a legend who seems to be a sore loser." Eren growled, standing straight and glaring down at Levi. 

"I'm not a sore loser, you bratty fuck." He shot back, and Jean visibly shrank away. 

"looks like it." Eren huffed. 

"Oh fuck you." Levi's grey's clashed with bright greens. 

"Please, do." Eren mumbled. Jean groaned form the sidelines, turning his head to the side and looking anywhere but at his 'friend', as Eren received a well placed fist to the gut, barreling his over. 

Eren clutched his stomach, grunting in pain. Before he could stand up, a knee crashed into his nose. Not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to cause a white flash of pure pain to shoot throughout his face. He slammed into the side of his car.

"FUCK!" He yelled, grabbing his nose as he glared at the shorter man. 

"that's for saying I'm short." Levi snarled, his narrow eyes bringing Eren's heart beat to a sputtering halt. He forgot to breath. He forgot how to move. To speak. Everything he knew faded in a second. He stared down at the man, eyes locked together. The only thing that brought him back was an elbow to the ribs from horseface.

Eren shot his head around so fast he could have had whiplash. Jean had a careful look in his eye.

"The races are starting again.." He mumbled to him, tilting his head towards the car. Eren let out a breath, his eyes darting back to Levi before he reached for the door handle. He yanked it open, throwing himself inside and starting the engine, basking once again in the pure rumbling pleasure of the car.

He was determined to drive that short undercut fuck into the dirt.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're a brat." Levi snarled at him, glaring holes into his head.
> 
> "Right." Eren managed, slowing down slightly as he made a corner, matching the legal limit as he pulled onto a main road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update! It's slightly shorter. I'm not good at raw action, so I couldn't think up of anything else to put.

_'This is the turn you always take too hard."_ Marco's words rang in his ears, his fingers tingling as he touched the clutch, his heart erratic in his ears as the corner came into view. Levi stayed a good distance in his rear view, and Eren couldn't help but let a smirk grace is lips. 

"You better be right about this, Connie." Eren let out, his palm twisting around slightly on the top of the stick, his nerves itching down his spine as the turn grew ever so closer.

"Oh I am." Connie shot back through the headset he had nabbed from Armin, who was in the background chastising Connie on giving it back. Connie just laughed like a hyena, obviously dodging the blonde's advances with ease. Eren chuckled.

The corner had finally arrived. Eren slammed down on the clutch, hearing the hum of his engine as he removed his foot from the gas, twisting the wheel as the tires screeched as the slid across asphalt. The steering jerked against his hands, but he forced the wheel to stay turned, his car evening out slowly, still at a high speed. He looked in his mirror, watching as Levi executed the maneuver perfectly, unlike Eren's slightly jerky performance. But, to Eren, it didn't matter. He was still in the lead. 

Scratch that. 

Eren felt his heart plummet as the sleek, black, unmistakable police car pulled out of the alleyway, blue and red lights flashing from its windshield. The breath in his throat hitched when he heard the flustered voice over the head set.

"Oh my.. Eren I'm so sorry!" Armin practically sobbed. "I had been paying too much attention to getting back the head set that I forgot all about the police scanner!" Eren sighed, yanking the wheel to the left as he sped down a back road. 

"It doesn't matter right now, Armin. Just get me out of this mess, pronto." Eren growled, narrowly dodging the car infront of him. 

"Right. Right.." Armin clicked away at his laptop. "Turn left up here, then take a sharp right. Straight until you meet Shifter street. From there take the backroad to Jean's house. Me and Connie are heading there now. Sasha isn't here at the moment, and I'll make sure Marco and Jean are alright. They were both at the starter, right?" He asked, his voice airy.

"Yeah.They watched the start up." Eren replied, yanking the wheel sharply to the left, watching for the right he had to take. "signing out for now." He mumbled into the headset, his jaw clenching as he watched distant red and blue lights pass by on the opposing street. 

 

* * *

 

"Shit.." Levi mumbled, his hands in his pockets, his hood covering his face. He had ditched the car in one of his garages not far from here, and reverted to traveling on foot towards Petra's place. Little did he know that all the police officers knew his face, and it would have helped him more to have stayed in the car.

He took a sharp corner, his feet picking up the pace as he listened to the blaring of sirens as they grew closer to his position. He had left his head set in the abandoned vehicle, and no one had their phones on. 

"Fuck." He growled, stopping as head lights flashed on his body, freezing his blood as he caught the flash of blonde, perfect hair behind the wheel of the car. He removed his hands from his pockets, his legs spinning him around as he raced off, praying to the god he didn't believe in that the officer wouldn't draw a weapon. He whipped around the corner, only to be cut off by another car. 

"Put your hands in the air!" The voice called over the microphone, and Levi clicked his tongue.

"Bite me." He mumbled, turning back around and racing off towards one of the back roads. Shifter street. 

 

By the time he could see the street name on the green, faded sign, the rumble of a car broke through his ears. Not the rumble of a police car, that's for sure. 

He closed his eyes, silently hoping Hange or Petra had found him.

He cursed when he saw the black and gold paint job of the one and only racing Camaro zip around the corner. He stepped out, waving his slender arm with a frown plastered on his lips. The screeching stop of the car almost busted his eardrums. 

"What the fuck?" The green eyed driver shouted at him, the passenger window rolled down. Levi shot him a glare. 

"I need a ride." He snarled, reaching for the handle of the sleek car. The boy sighed, leaning back and smirking. 

"Alright, but you owe me. Big time." The last two words sounded too dark to be coming from such a bright eyed boy. 

Little did Levi know that he was creating his own death wish when he climbed into the car. Even so, he'd rather die by train then get thrown in prison. Again. 

 

 

How they ended up racing away from the town towards the railroads? Levi had no recollection of it. All he could remember was those radiant green eyes staring into his, a smirk plastered on the face of the owner of said eyes. 

The constant whistling of the oncoming train, the ringing of the caution bars, and the blaring of the sirens all mingled together to create the worst headache Levi could have imagined. His eyes had been screwed shut ever since he was blinded by the headlight of the boxcar train, his life flashing before his eyes. The only thing that made him open them slightly, was the loud, overly joyous holler of Eren. (whom he never asked for the name of, but received it anyway.)

* * *

 

Eren slammed his hands down on the steering wheel, letting out all the air in a cat call loud enough to wake the dead. His eyes flashed to the mirror, watching as the deadly train sped by, cutting off the officers who'd been trailing him and his newly acquired companion all the way out of San Fran.

"Hey Armin, you getting good reception?" He called into the headset, flicking his eyes over to Levi, who wore a permanent scowl. He watched with humor as the man's narrow eyes boiled with both anger and fear. 

"Hell yes." Jean's voice rippled through the ear piece, shocking Eren from his thoughts. 

"Where's Armin?" Eren asked with mild worry.

"He passed out when your red dot disappeared on the train track." Jean stifled a snicker. Eren chuckled half-heartedly.

"Well, we made it!" He cheered, listening to the relieved calls of his friends on the other end. The only one not cheering, was Jean.

"We?" He managed, pure curiosity bubbling in his voice. Eren croaked. 

"Uh... yeah... We." He stumbled on his words. "I uh... I picked up L-Levi on Shifter street. He was surrounded by the po po and I, being a kind civilian, offered him a ride." Levi's tongue ticked against his teeth. 

"Bullshit." He mumbled under his breath, shooting a death glare towards Eren, who was listening to Jean's exaggerated gasps through the headset.

"THE Levi?! The one who kneed you in the nose?!" 

"No, the baker." Eren growled in annoyance. Before Jean could drag it out anymore, Eren sighed. "We're coming back. It should only take a good hour to get to your place. Signing out til then." He yanked the headset off of his head, massaging his ear slightly where the clip had been. 

"Take me home." Levi snarled, his eyes trained on the dark scenery passing by in a blur. 

"No can do cowboy." Eren replied, shifting as the engine whined. "I'm going to Jean's, and you're coming with me. You owe me. Also, I need to change cars before I even think about driving you home." Eren's greens met pissed silvers.

"You're a brat." Levi snarled at him, glaring holes into his head.

"Right." Eren managed, slowing down slightly as he made a corner, matching the legal limit as he pulled onto a main road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it!! Finally we understand why Levi was int he car with Eren in the first chapter! Yay me for being about to round that back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer might have a virus! So I have no idea how many actual chapters I'll be able to get in before it completely dies or whatever computers do when they kill over from viruses.. LUCKILY my grandparents might buy me a new laptop for christmas so I'm really hoping they do.  
> On with the story!!

Eren switched off the headlights as he turned into the drive, pulling up to the garage door of Jean's house. Levi had some how dozed off in the silence of the car, his head resting on the arm he had vacated against the cool window. 

Eren shut off the engine, his eyes lingering on the slumbering man beside him. Sure, the guy was a dick, but he was somewhat an idol to him, right? 

"Stop staring at me, fucking brat." Levi mumbled, his eyes still closed as he moved his head slightly, three fourths of his face showing now instead of half. 

"I-I wasn't staring!" Eren stuttered, his cheeks peppered with pink, his eyes wide in slight embarrassment.

"Oh really? You've been sitting there 'not staring' for the past three minutes." Levi accused, cracking a single eyelid. Eren's world flooded with the silvery perfec- Wait. Hold on. No.

"I spaced out, that's all." He muttered, looking anywhere but at the man sitting across from him. 

He practically got down on his knees when the garage door began to move, Jean and Marco standing side by side as the light flooded the drive way. 

"Hey! Eren! Come on! I called a friend, and they agreed to drive you home." Eren let out a sigh of relief. Worry pitted in his stomach when his eyes flicked over to Levi. 

Propping open the door, he exited the car, leaning over the car door with a frown. 

"What about Levi?" He asked, pretending a bored tone.

"Yeah, she already agreed." Jean waved a hand dismissively. "Come on already. She'll be here in a few minutes, and you need to get that monster inside." He smirked, grabbing ahold of Marco and tugging him towards the wall as Eren sighed, climbing back into his car and starting the engine.

 

 

Levi watched Eren the entire short while that it took him to pull into the garage, a ghost of a smile pulling at the younger boys face. Levi was hit with slight surprise when Eren glanced over, filling his vision with sparkling greens. 

"We did it." He spoke, content in his words. 

"You. You did it." Levi practically whispered, his fingers curling around the silver handle, leaning his weight on the solid door. Eren chuckled, doing the same. 

"You did it!" Connie rushed towards him, leaving the kitchen door open. Sasha and Armin where immediately behind him, Mikasa lingering in the kitchen. Eren had known she returned home before the racing even started. He also knew the look on her face was pure anger as she set her sights on Levi. He ALSO knew that he was dead. But that bit of information was to be dwelt upon after he got home. He glanced down at the bald, shaking boy infront of him.

"Yeah." He managed, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face. 

"That was amazing, by the way." Marco added. "How did you get out of that?" 

"Uh... There was kinda an oncoming train..." He looked at the ground as everyone let their jaws hang loose.

"He was attempting to murder me." Levi grumbled, and few sets of eyes trained on him. "Fucking bastard." Eren's were a set of those few. 

"When your dot disappeared, I thought you died"!Armin cried out, his eyes wide, brimming with tears.

"Woah now, no need for water works, Ar. I'm fine." Eren flashed his signature smirk. 

"Yeah. That was bad a-" Connie was cut off by the honking of a horn and the rev of an engine from the curb. Everyone glanced up, their eyes being met by a polished blue Porsche, parked with a tilt on the asphalt. Jean let out a whistle. 

"Looks like Ymir got a new car." Marco stated, smiling as the driver window rolled down. 

* * *

 

"How you likin' my babe?" A brunett called from the car, smirking as she lent out the window slightly. "Matches Krista's eyes, doncha think!?" Almost everyone laughed, albeit Levi. "So, you guys getting in or what?" She leaned back in the seat, revving the engine slightly, causing Eren to smirk in amusement. "Well?! Come on." Eren headed to the car, his fulltoothed smile greeting the girl he hadn't seen in ages. "Hey pretty boy." Ymir directed at Levi, receiving a well trained glare. "Get in or I'll leave you here." 

Levi clicked his tongue, reluctantly heading towards the fancy car. Eren had the door open, but he stood stalk still as he stared inside at the interior. Only when Levi had rounded the car, did he really put focus on the blue machine. 

It was a two seater.

A. Mother fucking. Two. Seater.

Levi's breath hitched, his ears filling with the boastful laugh of the driver. 

"Hurry up and get in. Pipsqueak can sit in Eren's lap." She snickered, raising an eyebrow at the two boys standing outside of the door. Levi could hear Eren swallow, shooting him a glance as the taller of the two slowly crawled into the car, his face blank besides the obvious tinge to his cheeks. 

"W-Well." Eren cleared his throat. "H-Hurry up and get in." He kept his eyes trained out the window. Levi hissed, glaring towards the girl before bending forward and sitting on Eren's legs, avoiding his crotch the best he could. He jumped when he felt arms wrap around his torso. "S-Sorry. They don't have anywhere to um.. go." Ymir's muffled giggles were drown out by the revving of the engine, as she pulled away from the house and into the street. Levi's heart jumped to his throat. He felt the warmth behind him, he could hear Eren's heart beat even, being that Eren's arms had tugged him against his chest. For some reason, Levi wanted to do everything in his power to kill the kid and escape his grip.. But, something held him back. Something wallowed in the warm and accepted it. And that side of Levi, is something he'd never experienced. 

 

His eyes had closed on their own.

His breathing had slowed to a steady, peaceful pace.

And his mind had wondered from reality. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but.. I had to update that!! Its just... I LOVE THE IDEA OF YMIR COMING IN TO GIVE THE BOYS A RIDE HOME IN A PORSCHE THE COLOR OF HER GIRLFRIENDS EYES! I also love LOVE LOVE the idea of it only being a two seater car ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Never in his wildest dreams did Levi picture the situation he was in right now. Never did he think he'd be trapped in a two seated car, with three people. Nor did he ever think that he'd end up being the one who had to occupy someone's lap. And never did he think it would be the lap of some brat who had no respect. And fell asleep easily. With his mouth open. Snoring. 

"Ah, look at the cutie pie." Ymir, the driver, cooed dramatically as she took the appropriate turn, drawing one street closer to Levi's final destination. "Isn't he just the sweetest?" Her question was followed by a choked snicker, and Levi clicked his tongue. 

"His breath is hot and annoying on the back of my neck." Levi shifted his weight, crossing his arms and ignoring the prickling sensation that flowed down his spine. Yes, it was annoying, but did that necessarily mean that he wanted it gone? Less than likely. 

Ymir chuckled, slowing down slightly as she rounded another corner. 

"You said left on main, left on corps, then right on scout. Right?" She made sure, looking both ways before turning onto Corps street. Levi grunted in agreement, and Ymir hummed. "Number?"

"1327." He grumbled out, hating giving his address to an almost complete stranger. 

He would have given her Hanji's address, or even Eld's and Ulou's, but he couldn't for the life of him remember the actual way to their houses. mainly due to the fact that everyone just piled into his, Petra, and Gunther's house, and he rarely ever visited them. He mentally cursed himself for not doing so. 

"Alright." Ymir exaggerated the l, shifting the car into park after applying the break, coming to a stand still in front of his shared house. Ymir gave his a skeptical look before whistling. "You live alone?" She asked, raising her brow. Levi glared at her, before shaking his head and popping the door open. He stumbled out of the car, watching as the concrete came closer and closer. He braced himself, closing his eyes as he inwardly cursed. He prepared for the impact.

But it never came.

Slowly he opened his eyes, his body shooting out warnings as the presence of pressure on his wrist finally registered in his head. He whipped his head around, glaring into half open, sea green eyes. A small, almost unnoticeable smirk played on Eren's tired face. 

"You should be more careful." Eren's voice was thick with sleep, causing it to drop an octave, and sound absolutely seductive in every way possible. Levi felt the knot in his abdomen tighten, forcing him to recoil, yanking his wrist out of Eren's grasp. This time he stayed on his feet.

Ymir was leaned up against the steering wheel, her fist shoved in her mouth, her head tilted away as she stifled a laugh. Levi glanced back at Eren. 

His smirk had disappeared. His eyes were fully open now, and somehow Levi could see just a trace of concern. 

"You alright?" He asked, clearing his throat when his voice crackled. 

"I'm fine." Levi tried to maintain his cold tone, but had a terrible feeling that he failed. Eren nodded slowly.

"Alright... next time you get out of a car, be more safe." The smirk returned, and Eren reached out for the door handle, pulling the door closed. Before it securely clicked closed, Lei could have sworn he heard Eren say something along he lines of. _"I'll see you soon."_

He sighed, shrugging off the feeling, and headed into the house. Like always, he was greeted by at least two grabby sets of hands, one pair of worried eyes, one pat on the back, and one cat call. 

He missed and hated these reactions enough to fell conflicted. 

 

* * *

 Eren felt the finger pushing into his cheek, shoving itself between his teeth as he slowly opened his eyes, glaring over at Ymir.

"Good god Eren, you fall asleep so easily." She chided, a smirk playing on her tanned lips.

"Sorry, I had to sit in a car with a grumpy old man for two hours." He stretched, yawning. "Then have to deal with him on my lap." Of course, he'd never admit that he was far from minding.

"Yeah." Something shone in her eyes that made Eren's arms grow goose bumps.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Nothing." She drew out the o, causing Eren's eyes to narrow further.

"Ymir." He growled.

"I said nothing." She crossed her arms. "Just thinking about how you guys would make a cu-"

"I swear to god if you finish that sentence I will rip your tongue out." Eren hissed, leaning forward.

"How do you know what I was gonna say?" She puffed.

"You're the reason Marco and Jean are.. together." Eren almost cringed at the thought of poor, smiling Marco being with that tempered asshole.

"Whatever." She looked out the window. "Get out of my car. Mikasa's looking out the window like an old lady." Ymir snickered, pressing her foot down on the pedal to revv the engine. Eren groaned, popping open the door and forcing himself out. He trudged to the door.

He knew Mikasa wasn't worried.

But he also knew that she knew how the seating arrangement in the car had gone.

And if he thought for a second that she wouldn't care, then he was dead wrong.

And pure stupid.

* * *

Levi sighed, unlocking the door and entering, expecting the worst from the person waiting in the living room.  _Why the fuck did you lock the front door?_ He grumbled, setting his keys on the small table and hanging his coat by the door. 

"LEVI!" The annoying voice rang from the room, making him cringe and wish he was still with the annoying shit that snored. "Who was that?" Xhe said in a sing-song voice, causing Levi to click his tongue as he forced himself into the living room.

"Eren." He sighed, flopping down on the black couch, waiting for the expected cat call from Hange. 

"That was a two seater car. He wasn't driving." Xhe paused, taking a deep breath before shouting like a crazed animal. "WHERE YOU SITTING ON HIS DICK!?" Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, not saying anything. "AH MY BABY!" Xhe fake cried, wiping away tears of laughter as she fell to the floor.

"Hange, shut the fuck up now before I break your arm." Levi hissed, wishing for her to leave and go home. 

"Can I stay here?" Suddenly she was serious. 

"Why?"

"Me and Mike got into a fight. I said I'd stay over here so it wouldn't get worse." Levi sighed, nodding his head. "Great!" Xhe cheered, lifting xherself off the floor and trudging over to sit next to Levi. "Can I see your phone? I need to call Gunter." Levi paused, giving her a strange look. "It's about the race! And where you've been!" Xhe sat on her knees, crazed eyes boring into Levi's. 

"What about your own phone?" She shrugged, looking away and giggling. Sighing, Levi grabbed at his pocket, only to freeze. 

"What?" Hange gave him a strange look. 

"Shit... I think I left my phone in that shitheads car..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fine I'll keep it." Before Eren could say anything, the line went dead.

Eren knocked on the door, yawning in his hand as he waited for an answer. After what seemed like hours, the door swung open, a sleepy looking Marco slouched in the doorway.

"What? Eren it's seven in the morning." Marco grunted, blinking haphazardly as he waited.

"I came to see my baby." Eren muttered, blocking out the strange dream he had be graced with last night. 

"Whatever... It's too early."

"It's not my fault you let Jean do butt stuff to you last night." Eren snickered, waiting for the usual blush. But instead, Marco grunted.

"What makes you think I'm the catcher?" He yawned again, his words making Eren shiver. He silently headed into the kitchen, starting the coffee pot as Eren trudged into the garage. Honestly, he was glad the lay out of the house was easy to navigate, even when he was dead tired. "Why'd you show up so early anyway?" Eren just shrugged, heading immediately to the passenger door and opening it. 

His eyes lingered on the black dash, smirking slightly at the thought of white hands pressed up against it, trembling in fear. He prepared to shut the door, when something lit up and caught his attention. It vibrated against the leather seats, causing Eren to freeze, confusion fogging his brain for a second before he snatched it up, waiting one more moment before clicking the green button and pressing it to his ear, praying it wasn't a stranger. Praying it was Levi. 

"hello?" Eren breathed, closing his eyes as he waited. 

"You little shit. Why'd you answer?" Eren couldn't fight away the smile that peeled his cheeks at the irritated tone of Levi. 

"I'm nosy. It happens." Eren chuckled at Levi sighed. "I can bring you your phone over today if you want." Eren spoke nonchalantly, leaning against the car and folding his arm across his chest, waiting. Levi stayed silent for a moment before replying.

"Fine you little shit. Just hurry up." With that the line went dead, and Eren had to force away the thought of Levi, mentally declaring to himself that he hated the shorter man.

"Who was that?" Marco asked, standing against the counter with a mug in his hand, watching Eren through the open garage door. "And who's is that?" He raised his brow, pointing a slender finger at the phone in Eren's hand.

"It's Levi's. He must have forgotten last night." Eren shrugged innocently as he reentered the kitchen, closing the door behind him, but not without giving his car one more glance. "He just called to see where it was I guess. I'm gonna bring it over to his house when I leave here. I'll need to get the address from Ymir." Marco gave him a strange look, but Eren ignored it, his gaze trained on the half naked man entering the kitchen.

Jean's eyes stayed closed as he trudged over to Marco, his hair sticking up in all directions as he pressed a tired kiss to the freckled boys face, Eren faking a vomiting noise, catching Jean's attention.

"Eren?" He mumbled, opening his eyes to glare at him. "The hell?" He took a second to wake up, before nodding to himself. "The car. How could I forget?" Marco moved over, allowing Jean to poor himself a glass. 

"Eren found Levi's phone." Jean have Marco a split second look, pausing in pouring his coffee to do so. "He's gonna take it over to Levi's when he leaves here." Eren narrowed his eyes lightly when Jean practically choked on his own spit. 

"What's going on guys?" Eren demanded as Jean turned around, leaning against the counter, his eyes avoiding Eren's. 

"What? Nothing." Marco held up his hands defensively, grinning innocently at Eren before chuckling and glancing over at Jean. Eren sighed, shaking his head as he set the phone down on the counter.

"I have to piss. Don't touch the phone." He mumbled, trotting off down the hall as Marco and Jean shared a knowing look.

 

* * *

 

"12347." Eren chanted, his borrowed car crawling down the road as his eyes searched for the house he knew. Finally, he spotted the numbers he had received from Ymir, applying the brake as he pulled up to the curb. He took the phone out of the Glove box, turned off the engine, and stepped out of the vehicle. Taking a deep breath, Eren trotted up to the front door, stopping momentarily to fix his hair before raising his fist to knock. Before he could hit the door, it swung open, causing him to jump as I crazy looking woman stared down at him, her eyes wide behind orange tinted goggled that looked too large for her face. 

"Levi! You're boyfriend's here!" She squealed, leaning forward and laughing in Eren's face. Eren leaned back, trying his hardest not to scream and run away. He could hear Levi in the room over, cursing loudly as he stomped towards the entrance, slouching in a tired manner as if he had been taking a nap while waiting for Eren. Eren didn't doubt it, do to the fact that Levi's hair was messy. Levi stumbled forward, his hand shooting up and yanking the woman down to his level, before throwing her behind him as if it were nothing. 

"Eren." Levi called, but he didn't hear him. Eren's eyes were wide as he stared down at the man, his cheeks slightly flushed. Levi was without a shirt, his toned, milky abdomen seemed like silk as Levi leaned against the door frame, his hip bones visible due to the slack, low hanging sweat pants that hugged his waist. His raven hair covered his silver eyes, his plump pale lips pink due to the lack of sleep. "Eren." 

He felt the knot in his abdomen growing the longer he stared at Levi, his mind foggy. Finally, he forced himself to look away, biting his lip as he made eye contact with the shorter man. 

"Did you say something?" He mumbled, his green orbs glued to Levi's silvery ones. 

"Do you like what you see or something?" Levi practically growled, only making Eren shiver. 

"N-No. I mean what?" Eren shook his head, swallowing hard as he held the phone out. "Here you go." Quickly, he turned his back to Levi, trying his hardest not to run back to the car. 

"Eren." Levi called, and he froze. "I'll see you later, you little shit." Eren heard the door close, and he forced himself to the car, letting his legs give out as he made it to the door. 

"What the fuck is wrong with me...?" Eren sighed, slamming his head against the steering wheel as he let out the breath, his heart pumping erratically in his chest. "I felt like I was on a first date!" Slowly he tilted his head, looking towards the open window. Levi sat in the living room with a book in his hand, yawning slightly as he set it down, picking up the phone Eren had just given to him. Eren watched him silently as Levi tapped the screen several times, pausing before pressing it to his ear, a grimace carved into his handso- wait. no. 

Eren shook his head, jumping slightly when his phone began to buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out frantically, looking at the unknown number before answering it. 

"Hello?" He stammered, his eyes flickering to Levi's house. 

"You little shit. Why'd you put your number in my phone." Eren's face turned red, but he shook his head. 

"I didn't." He whimpered, slamming his forehead down. 

"Than why is it in my phone, dipshit?" Levi snarled, and Eren stayed quiet, the pieces slowly fitting themselves together. 

"Fucking Marco." He breathed into the phone, mentally cursing himself with every word he could think of.

"Honestly brat, I don't care how you spend your time." 

"No! It was Marco that put my number in your phone!" Eren stated, his words border lining hysterical. "I'm not doing what Jean is."

"Jean? Who is that?" Levi paused, before sighing. "Never mind. I'm hanging up. And I'm deleting your number." For some reason, Eren's stomach dropped.

"O-Oh. Okay." Eren swallowed, frowning slightly. 

"Fine I'll keep it." Before Eren could say anything, the line went dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'this isn't a date'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR THE LIKE 2 YEAR HIATUS.  
> I honestly lost interest in this story, and I just now recently read through it and I thought to myself "I should definitely continue it." so for now, at least, I'll try and update often. I'm also working on other stories, so it might not be as frequent as you'd want.  
> BUT IM BACK

Eren stormed through the door, slamming it shut behind him as he stomped into the kitchen.

 

“What-” Marco started, his lean body propped up against the counter, while Jean snickered behind him.

 

“Whats going on?” Even practically shouted, ignoring the group of his friends who'd accumulated since he'd left. “Is this a joke? First Ymir, now you two?” He threw his arms up, glancing around at Connie and Sasha, who cowered on the couch in an attempt to quiet their giggles. “Does everyone have something to say, or am I just plain stupid?”

 

“You're stupid, that's for sure.” Jean quipped before ducking as a pen flew by his ear. “Whhaat? Can't I make a joke?! Jesus Eren, chill!” The auburn haired male took cover behind his freckled Jesus of a boyfriend.

 

“Eren, we're just having a little fun.” Krista, who'd Eren hadn't even seen, stepped forward and grinned sweetly up at him. “Besides, you haven't gotten laid in like, a year.” Eren blushed a deep red and blinked, his eyes wide from surprise as the dirty words rolled off such an innocent tongue.

 

“That doesn't mean you guys can try and set me up with the midget devil!” He cried, but he could feel his resolve cracking under the pressure of his friends. “Even if I wanted to be with him its not like he's gay.” Eren muttered. Him, one, his friends, zero.

 

“That's what you think.” Connie mumbled and everyone turned to look at him. “What?” He glanced around at the expecting stares.

 

“What do you know, Connie?” Sasha crept her head over his shoulder, breathing heavily on his neck. His shoulders immediately shot up and he flung his body forward.

 

“Marco woman, personal space!” He shouted.

 

“Stop replacing Jesus with my boyfriends name!” Jean whined, folding his arms across his chest as Marco grinned at him.

 

“Connie!” Ymir growled. “Is he gay or not?” She sagged her body against the wall, Eren once again taken by surprise by another human being in the house that he hadn't seen.

 

He glanced around, taking in the fact that literally _every one of his friends_ were here.

 

“That's what I heard, apparently he had a boyfriend that used to be on his crew. Big tall fella with Captain America features. Bushy eyebrows.” Connie glanced down at his hands.

“I didn't see him at the race the other night.” Armin furrowed his brows, running a hand through his nearly shoulderblade length locks. Eren watched with jealousy at his long time best friends appearance, distracting himself by mentally comparing coconut heads surprising glow up.

 

“T-thats because I'm pretty sure he was the one involved in the accident.” Erens attention snapped back to the conversation as his stomach dropped, blinking slowly. Now it really made sense why Levi dropped out of the races all those years ago.

 

“Holy shit.” Marco breathed, Jeans arms subconsciously wrapping around the freckled boys waist. “That's terrible.”

 

“At least, that's the rumor.” Everyone stayed silent as Eren glanced around the room.

 

“All the more reason you guys can stop trying to hook us up.” Eren nearly whispered, causing the entire room to pinpoint him with dangerous glares.

 

“Actually, Eren,” Ymir started, a grin growing on her face, causing the tension from the conversation to dissipate almost instantaneously, ”I think it's even more of a reason to do it.” Eren groaned as the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

 

“I hate all of you!” Eren shouted, his immediate subconscious thought was to leave the room, which resulted in him storming into the garage. Lucky for him, no one followed him.

 

Unlucky for him, his phone buzzed right then.

 

‘ _hey shit head.’_ Eren's breath caught in his throat as if it was something endearing scrawled on his screen. He paused before clicking on the text bar to respond.

 

‘ _Yes, Mr. grumpy gills?’_ He smiled as he pressed send, imagining the furrow of the short man's brow when he read it.

 

The response was almost immediate.

 

‘ _Fuck you.’_ Eren chuckled before his phone buzzed again. ‘ _You wanna race tonight? Hange said I should get more practice.’_

 

Eren almost fist bumped the air, nodding toward the screen before agreeing, slipping the phone back into his pocket only for it to buzz again.

 

‘ _this isn't a date’_ was all that it said. Eren smiled wide, his heart pounding in his chest as he glanced over at his car.

 

He decided he was going to wash it. It had to look perfect for tonight.

~

 

Levi set the phone back onto the counter, his eyes roving toward Hange, who sat at the kitchen table with her nose nearly pressed to the screen of his laptop. 

 

"Did you do it?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"Good."

 

Levi sighed, pushing himself off the stool, stretching his arms over his head before leaving the room. 

 

"Minx! Drive Minx!" Levi grunted in agreement as he headed out the back door toward the car port, his entire body seeming to relax as he set eyes on his collection. 

 

Green sat back in her typical spot, her tarp halfway on the hood as the freshly cleaned paint glistened in the sun. Beside her sat Red, an almost identical car albeit the color. Beside them was an orange jaguar with black trim, which was currently propped up with Gunther underneath. 

 

"What's wrong with her?" Levi questioned, striding over to the last car in the line; a phantom black dodge hellcat that he'd named Minx. 

 

"Poor baby started leaking fluids last night, Petra said so." Levi smirked. 

 

"Of course she'd take notice if that one started leaking."

 

"You did name it after her." Gunther rolled out from under the car and smirked. "Sorry, my bad, you won it for her." Levi chuckled softly before standing straight. 

 

"I'm taking Minx out tonight, care to help me check her out, make sure she's in running order?" Gunther nodded and sat up, wiping oil from his forehead before springing to his feet. 

 

"Haven't driven this one in a while." Gunther have him a sideways glance. "What's the special occasion?" Levi shrugged. 

 

"One on one." was all he said before kicking a creeper toward him. "Wanna crank her up?" Gunther just nodded, walked toward the control panel. 

 

"You know, you still have the most convenient shop I've ever worked in. Never met a person who made all their parking spaces into lifts." Levi smirked as he laid back onto the creeper, waiting until the car stopped raising before kicking himself under the belly. 

 

Gunther was right. It'd been awhile.

 

It'd been a long while. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry. Please comment and kudos of you wish, I love constructive criticism and I will most definitely understand if you want to yell at me for my absence on updating this fic. I love you all, please check out my other stories I'd you'd like!


End file.
